


Bah Hum Bug

by lazylittleauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylittleauthor/pseuds/lazylittleauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has decided to focus on work and take a year off from the holidays, but it seems Bellamy Blake just can't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Hum Bug

Raven was nothing if not used to noise in her apartment building. Floor 5 consisted of a measly four people, one being herself, and the others being a bodybuilder, a scientist and her quiet next door neighbor. But she couldn’t help but wonder what the noise coming from the hallway was, as the noise usually came from the floors above and below her, and this sound was directly outside her door.

Finally deciding to investigate, Raven walked out her door— directly into someone else. This in itself was an unusual occurrence for her, as she wasn’t the most popular with visitors; also, the man she walked into was not someone she knew. As this thought ran through her head it had been no more than a second after he had dropped a string of christmas lights between the two of them, and her confusion increased. Both she and the stranger looked down at the lights, before looking at each other. Instantly, a smile grew on his face.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy.” he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake in the narrow space between them. 

She looked at his hand, and then back at him, never reaching out to return the gesture. 

“I’m Octavia’s older brother,” he said, finally putting his hand back at his side. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Raven leaned out of her door, where there was now more space since he had backed up, turning to look at the door next to hers. Octavia was in the doorway with a look that clearly meant this was typical of her brother’s behavior. 

“He’s yours?” Raven said sarcastically while pointing to him with the hand that was not holding onto her door frame. 

“Yeah.” Octavia sighed and laughed, “And, if you couldn’t tell, he really likes Christmas.”

“Alright,” she replied, eyeing the brother again for only a moment, “so what does that have to do with all the noise in hallway and him dropping Christmas lights at my feet?” 

“I’m making O’s life a little more festive” he answered for her. “No one else on the floor minded, and I just thought it would be nice to dress up her shabby apartment hallway.” 

Of course Monty agreed, Raven thought, Monty loved all things festive and all things even closely related to parties. And as for the bodybuilder, Lincoln, he had a soft spot for Octavia- he would say yes to anything that would make her happy.

“I’m not helping.” Raven deadpanned. It wasn’t disagreeing, she didn’t want to spoil a nice time for her neighbor either, but she was not in the mood for festivities. “Just keep it down a little.” 

She walked into her kitchen after shutting the door, and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. 

“Of course this year,” she mumbled to herself. “The one year I choose to take off from Christmas and work, my apartment turns into a fucking winter wonderland.” 

Not even ten minutes later, when she had finally gotten back into the groove of the project she was working on, a knock came at her door.

“Do you have an extra pair of scissors?” She sighed, seeing Bellamy at her door with a stack of paper in his hand this time. “Snowflakes,” he answered the unasked question. This was going to be a long winter.

 

———

Somehow, it seemed Bellamy always managed to be coming or going from Octavia's apartment at the exact same time as Raven. And never once did he fail to have the biggest smile on his face seeing Raven, so much so she almost felt bad not always returning the enthusiasm.

 

It was enough that Raven came home everyday to her poorly lit hallway suddenly filled with glowing lights and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. But among her frequent encounters with Bellamy since she'd met him, this has to be the most surprised she's been.  
There was Bellamy Blake, trying to get a fucking Christmas tree to stand up straight at the end of the hallway.  
She first thought about how the hell he had actually gotten it past her landlord, but then she remembered that it seemed the whole world, including her, could not say no to Bellamy. Lincoln was in the hallway talking to Octavia, now the only one missing from their whole rag tag Christmas bunch was Monty. That was, until he walked out of his apartment, tablet in hand as usual.

“Oh,” he said looking up from it momentarily, “you got the tree. Cool. I think we could decorate the Thursday before if you guys want? If that works for everyone?”

Everyone in the hall looked at each other knowingly and nodded, all except Raven. Apparently she, as per request, was being left out of the Christmas festivities. She knew very well she had asked to not be bothered with it all, but she had to admit she was a little hurt they hadn’t even bothered to ask. Not even Bellamy, who seemed constantly like he was trying to get her in the Christmas spirit.

No Christmas this year, Raven reminded herself. Work and focus on working more. Don’t bring down the fun and stay out of it. Don’t get hurt again. These were the words she had been saying to herself even more since Octavia’s brother had showed up.

“Raven, you’re welcome to join us you know.” And there he was again, snapping her from her mind, trying to fill her with spirit. His smiling was enticing, but she was working hard to be the exception to the rule that no one could deny him.

“Thanks, but like I said, I’ve got a lot of work. Have a nice night.” Shutting her door, she felt like she was shutting them out, but they were hardly friends before now. She was just tired. 

“Tired.” she whispered to herself. “Just tired.”

————

On Saturday nights, Raven was beginning to make a tradition of working on her project every other night, but also treating herself to a little too much wine.

And in this particular night, just under a week before Christmas, none other than Bellamy Blake was leaving his sister’s apartment as Raven was coming up, bag of wine bottle in hand.

“Hey!” Bellamy said, almost annoyingly happy as usual. 

“Hey, Bellamy.” she replied, and almost cringed at the audible difference in enthusiasm. “Sorry, that sounded even more Grinch-y than usual. It’s been a long week.” She unlocked her apartment, and though she didn’t invite him in, he followed anyway. She didn’t tell him to leave as he shut the door behind himself.

He leaned against the small kitchen table as she took off her jacket and scarf. He had his arms crossed, but it was possible he was the one person able to not make the gesture look closed off. Which, coincidentally, is exactly how Raven felt at that moment.

“So, you know I have to ask.” he said. She merely hummed in response whilst tipping a wine glass toward him, asking him if he would be drinking with her. “Why exactly do you seem so against Christmas?” He sipped the red wine, Raven had to hold herself back from following his lips the whole duration of the motion.

“Oh, I’m not. I just like saying “bah hum bug”,” She joked. 

“No.” They both laughed a little. “It’s the first year I’m really on my own.” She began walking toward her living room area to sit on the couch, and he followed. “My boyfriend and I aren’t together for the holidays for the first time since… well forever. He’s been my family for a long time. And then I found out he… he was cheating on me.” 

Raven sipped her wine fully, and didn’t look up at all those freckles and curls. 

“So what’s this?” Bellamy said in response a few moments later. His head was nodded toward the large, and very disassembled engine sitting on a folding table in the corner of the room. It was really a mess that Raven couldn’t clean up. His changing of subject had not gone unnoticed by her, but also was appreciated.

“Ah,” she said, her eyes lighting up. “This is my my baby.” 

Bellamy took a moment sitting to watch her stand up and nearly float over to what had clearly been occupying so much of her time. Her eyes glowed as she stared at it and sipped her wine.

“When I was little, my mom was this amazing badass who rode a motorcycle. It kind of sat in storage for a long time after she died, until I remembered it and decided to restore it early last year.” Raven didn’t talk about her mother much in the sense of her absence, but was glad again that Bellamy didn’t dwell on it. “It’s so close to being done, I don’t think I’m gonna recognize my apartment without this engine in it.” 

Her smile was bigger than Bellamy had ever seen. To be quite truthful, Bellamy had wondered more than once what a motorcycle without an engine was doing in the lot behind the apartment building. 

The rest of the night flowed along like they had known each other for years, with the help of the red wine of course. And when Raven began falling asleep on Bellamy’s shoulder while they talked on the couch, he wanted nothing more than to stay and hold her. But, he told her he had to go, and covered her with a blanket before he did. He left that night with only one thought:

“I am going to give her the best damn Christmas she has ever seen.”

 

————

“Ok, we can’t take it anymore Bell. You don’t love Christmas this much. Who are you in love with?” Wells joked as Bellamy walked into their shared apartment, smiling like a fool.

“Oh, please, she’s all he’s talked about for weeks. We both know who it is,” Miller said in response as Bellamy dropped his keys and fell on the couch.

“Still hung up on the girl who doesn’t like Christmas is he?” 

“Guys, you’re gonna think I’m crazy,” Bellamy finally spoke, “but I going to give her the best Christmas of all time. I know exactly what I’m gonna do.”

His roommates stared at him as he stood up and walked promptly out of the room. Wells and Miller didn’t know what he was up to, but judging by usual Bellamy tactics, this girl he liked was certainly in for a Christmas surprise.  
—————  
When Raven woke up, two things occurred to her immediately:  
One, she had fallen asleep at her worktable.  
And two, it was Christmas.

She had favored staying up late and working by flashlight to put the engine back into the bike finally, because she just couldn’t wait until the morning, to helping decorate the hall tree. But, when she passed it at 2 a.m. to brave the midnight cold, she thought it was nice, and that she wished she would have remembered.

When she finally stretched herself up from the horrible position she slept in, she went to the kitchen for coffee. It took a cup to help her wake up enough to realize it was already 11, and that others were probably awake, too.

Her suspicions were, of course, correct, and everyone was standing in the hallway in pajamas, as well as two men she had never seen before. She shuffled her way to Octavia to wish her a merry Christmas, and noticed she and Lincoln finally together.

They weren’t the only couple, though. It seemed that one of the two she hadn’t known was Monty’s boyfriend, and they were both talking with Bellamy when she walked over.

It was a nice time, she had to admit. Monty’s boyfriend, Miller, and Bellamy’s other roommate, Wells joined them for the celebration. Raven had to admit, all of them together felt just a little bit like a family, a feeling she had missed more than she was willing to let on.

“So, I know you love to say ‘bah hum bug’ and all,” Bellamy said to Raven while they were chatting, “but, I couldn’t let you go presentless on Christmas.” He handed her a box. “Merry Christmas, Raven.”

Speechless was the only word to describe Raven at that moment. Slowly, she unwrapped the box in her hands, only to find a motorcycle helmet. Bellamy was grinning already, but it spread all across his face when he saw her reaction to it. Before, he even realized, Raven hugged him strongly, and he took only a moment to respond.

“I’ve decided to make this moment more cheesy.” Wells stated, and the two looked up to see him holding a bit of tree branch over their head. “As far as you two are concerned, this is mistletoe.” 

Neither questioned his logic, and it was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first thing I've ever posted here on archive! I can be found on tumblr at cadeswater.tumblr.com.


End file.
